


He Drives Me Crazy

by antilarrie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bus, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, idk if I'm doing smut, just a fic about two bus drivers who fall in love, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, this is my first larry fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antilarrie/pseuds/antilarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry folds his hands out on the table and frowns deeply, this being the first time Louis has seen him like this. "I know you're just that bus driver and we just wave to each other and everything, but I already feel close to you Louis. I want you to know that no matter what I say tonight, I hope we can be best friends like Zayn and I."</p><p>Louis smiles from a strong feeling of fondness at this. "Okay, Harry. I'm going to listen to you. Promise."</p><p>Harry extends his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"</p><p>He finds it quite silly, but Louis wraps his pinkie in Harry's and the contact of their fingers sends Louis' frail mind on a trip. </p><p>"See?" he says afterwards, showing Harry his shaking, small, finger. "I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Napkins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wanted to say this is my very first fic on here and even though I've been writing for a while, I haven't done a Larry fic. I haven't done smut before and I really want to do that, so expect some, I guess? If anyone reads this. I hope you guys like it!

Harry is the kindest bus driver in the business. 

Sometimes, that's a little too much for his own good. 

Rosie is a fourteen year old orphan, one of the last ones on the bus before the run is coming to a still. The air is warm with a light sense of spring, but all she and her best friend can focus on is the soft speaking of her unusual bus driver. 

"I can't believe he stopped the bus for this." she says in a state of disbelief and somewhat out of the nerves racking in her brain. 

Lyric, her oddly named best friend of fifteen years, shrugs like stopping for a homeless man is nothing to be bothered about. "He'll just give him money and we can move on and go back to the shelter." she says tentatively. Rosie peers out the window and watches her bus driver, Mr. Styles, hand the homeless man a crisp twenty dollar bill. 

Lyric's eyes widen in shock, like she's been shot in the chest. That money could've gone to a much better cause, but her bus driver thinks otherwise because he looks ultimately content with himself as he straps himself back into his seatbelt. 

"Sorry for the hold up." he says, and something about that ignoranut smile makes the hostile Rosie feel like she should wipe it off his face. Nonetheless, he starts up the engine and pulls out of the parking lot. 

She looks out the back window only to see the man who had just received money from her all-too-kind driver, walking towards the liquor store. 

Some people are too nice for their own good. 

*

The next day, Mr. Styles is feeling good. The day is new, and for him that means another opportunity to make someone's day. 

This has been his aim from the very beginning, ever since he lost his house and his previous boyfriend in a fire when he was nineteen. Now, at 21, Mr. Styles is the kindest he can be because he realizes that a lot of people certainly do not have it easy at all. 

The bus run in the morning is smooth sailing as usual, with the small amount of passengers on his bus and the body of them consists mostly of orphaned teenagers. Obedient by nature. He likes that. 

He pulls into the depot and turns off the engine, trusting the students on board to behave. By now, multiple busses are driving in and parking. Mr. Styles, better known as Harry, doesn't have long. 

He raps lightly on the window of bus 0122, the one that not any other bus driver but him even dares to bother with. Harry doesn't know this; frankly, if he did he wouldn't be stopped anyway. 

"Can I help you?" he hears a man with a thick British accent and a nasty attitude snarl at him. That's really confusing, because generally people in this small town are kind, wordless. Why does a complete stranger feel some sort of hostility towards him?

Harry messes with his fingers, now debating if this short trip was really worth it. He just needs some paper towels to keep on his bus. 

"Uh...." he drones, finding his leather boots interesting suddenly. "Yeah, actually. Can you open your door?"

The windows on the door are tinted, actually. How strange of him to add such an accessory to a school bus. Harry doesn't find that inviting in the least. 

But still, the doors open slowly. Harry finds himself meeting eyes with the most captivating man with ocean blue eyes, who in exchange meets him with a nasty look. 

He feels really uncomfortable at this point. No one has proven to be not nice to him. "Paper towels, do you have any?"

Then suddenly the light blue meets Harry's own green eyes, and the world stops. Harry almost doubles over in shock. 

This man is so beautiful. 

And that man must believe the same or something close to the same, because his nasty glare slowly recedes into the friendliest of smiles. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson." he says with a wide smile, the skin around his eyes crinkling like folding paper. Harry loves how he doesn't even hand him what he's come for, but has taken the time to introduce himself instead. The kind driver, know known as Louis, asks, "What bus do you drive?" and Harry finds himself quivering with excitement. 

This man is actually one of the most attractive Harry has seen in quite some time. 

And he's already hooked. 

When Harry snaps out of his short-lived trance, he answers, "I drive bus 1329". Even the children on board with this mystical man by the name of Louis offer him smiles. 

Louis grins politely and unbuckles himself from his seatbelt, reaching over in the overhead compartment and pulling out a nice, thick pile of brown paper towels. He hands them to Harry and their hands brush for almost a second, barely making the hairs on Harry's exposed arms rise. 

"Thank you." he says quickly, eager to get back to his bus and smile like an idiot, but he feels like he can't do that just yet. 

Louis is confused by now, watching Harry stand on his bus when he should have left by now, exchanging glances between his students and him. "Is something the matter?" he worries, and he finds himself staring at the attractive man for a little too long. 

Speaking of long, a wonderful way to describe to head of hair that Harry has. It touches his shoulders neatly, obvious that it has recently been trimmed. Harry looks clean and well kept, his blouse exposing a bit of a chest tattoo that Louis can't quite make out. It's undeniable that he's one of the most attractive men in the town, and Louis doesn't even try to fight that as he finds himself staring at his milky complexion. 

He's drop dead gorgeous. 

"What bus route do you take?" Harry spats out, all of a sudden. It takes Louis by surprise and he actually has to think for a minute. 

Strapping himself back into his seat but still giving the curly haired man the attention he rightfully deserves, Louis smiles again. "I drive down the most of Crescent Lane. As you can tell, I don't have many students."

Harry looks down the aisle one list time and pouts his lips, a cute way of agreeing to Louis' statement. "I can see. But I drive down that road too, so maybe we always see each other without noticing."

Louis' heart skips a beat. 

"Well, with this new information, I think that if I see you, I'll certainly wave." he sums up the courage to say, searching Harry's features for even the smallest signs of a negative reaction to his words. 

But instead the man just smiles like there's not a care in the world. "And without a doubt, I'll smile back." he purses his lips, licking them for a quick second before parting Louis on the back. 

And then he gets off the bus. 

Harry may be attractive, but he is most definitely awkward as hell.


	2. Favor Returned

The next day, Harry is driving down Crescent Lane with keen eyes. He doesn't even pay attention to his favorite student, Rosie, who's behind him in the very first seat and tugging at his hair playfully. 

He's looking for that man... what was his name? Lance? Len? No, wait, his name was Louis. 

Then he sees a bus behind him, pulling up quickly and in a flash is driving right beside him. It's Louis. 

He leans over through his driver's window and Harry sees him send a challenging smile. 

Then he waves. 

This is my cue to wave, Harry thinks and waves to the fringe haired man. He gives that crinkly eyed grin that makes Harry go weak at the knees and Harry only feels like he can wave back again. That makes Louis laugh, triggering Harry to laugh as well. 

Louis is so pretty, his eyes glimmering in that intense shade of blue that reminds him of the ocean waves that you see from a plane window or in a postcard. His smile is genuine and the crinkles around his glowing eyes are proof. 

And then he hits a truck in front of him. 

*

"I'm so sorry, kiddos." he says solemnly, his voice glum as he ropes his hands through Rosie's light blonde hair. They don't seem to forgive him, no matter how much he apologizes. They're going to be late for school because of him. "I didn't mean to cause such a mess."

He looks in the mirror, only to see Lyric huffing and rolling her eyes. "You were too busy staring at that Mr. Tomlinson guy."

Harry doesn't comment on that, because the heavy flush to his cheeks speaks a thousand words. Rosie gives him a confused look and he stops playing with her hair. 

Soon but not quite soon enough to save Rosie's perfect attendance record, the police arrive. They take the names of everyone on the bus, and check for any damages. There's a few dents but nothing that the compound can't handle. 

One of Harry's old friends, by the name of Zayn, coincidently works on the force. When he sees Zayn walking up the bus steps and standing beside him with a comforting smile, Harry can't help but feel grateful. 

Despite the situation, Zayn smirks and pats Harry on the shoulder lightly. "How'd you manage to do it this time?"

Harry is wordless. He doesn't want to tell Zayn that he's already found an interest, if even that, so soon after he lost Nick. Louis is just attractive. So this isn't news to his pal. 

"Are they fining me or pressing charges?" Harry asks, tugging at his lips with his forefinger and thumb. That's all he can think about. Being a bus driver isn't the most well paying job out there. "You know I didn't do this on purpose. I hope this doesn't put me in debt."

Zayn just laughs, which isn't shocking because he's a high spirited man. He always finds a way to put a smile on his face or someone's. "Of course not."

If Harry wasn't confused, he is now. 

"Why not?" he has to ask. It's only fair. He knows that he's the one who wasn't looking, and that truck driver-- the poor, poor, truck driver-- was minding his own business. 

Zayn has to look down and read the clipboard that he's reading. It makes him look really official and important, and for a split second Harry wishes that he would've chosen a route like that instead. It isn't too late for change. 

"A witness by the name of 'Louis Tomlinson' said that he saw the truck stopping too fast. You can't possibly be at fault for such a thing."

Harry feels like he's going to be sick. 

He swallows hard, unbuckling himself and checking to make sure that the children aren't traumatized from seeing the police. After all, he doesn't really remember how a teenagers mind works at such a young age like fourteen or fifteen. "No, no." he says suddenly. "Louis-- he lied for me for some reason, God knows why." Zayn gives him a confused look with crinkled brows. 

"So you know this Louis guy, Harry?" Zayn is biting on his pen now. 

It's clear that Zayn and Harry are the best of friends, but when it comes to Zayn's job the priorities are evident. The truth has to be told or it could cost him everything. 

Harry opens his mouth to speak. "Yeah, he's my--"

"Cousin." A soft and higher pitched voice says from beside them. Harry looks to see Louis again, this time standing on the bus stairs. 

Another lie. 

"And no, I wasn't lying." Louis says, his eyes pressing into Harry so intensely it makes the curly haired man believe that he can see into his soul. "Harry was driving pretty nice, actually. Then the truck in front of him just stops and-- bam. Impact. Absolutely horrid to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, eh, Harry?" Louis rests his delicate hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry feels himself freeze up. 

All the hairs on his exposed arms rise despite the high temperatures, and he considers himself caught. "Y-yeah." he stammers, tugging at his shirt and undoing another button. It is getting quite hot, or maybe it's just the fact that Louis just lied for him--twice, and knew what he was doing when he put his hand on his body. 

Louis has to be the king of conniving.

Harry thinks that is morally wrong, but undeniably hot. 

*

The following week for Harry is spent driving extra slow on his new favorite street, Crescent Lane. He's looking for Louis, and what he doesn't know is that Louis is going extra fast to see Harry. 

Truth is, Louis finds Harry really attractive. Where Harry has had experience dating men, Louis has had none at all and is the kind to insult and playfully hurt his partner. To him, it doesn't seem like Harry is up for all of that. (But why is he thinking about this anyway because, of course they've only known each other for a week and he just thinks the man is hot as hell).

It's Friday now, and this time Louis is speeding to get to Crescent Lane. It's the last time he'll get to see Harry before spring break, and maybe at the compound while he's parking the bus if he gets the chance. But nonetheless, Friday is a key day. 

He sees the stretch from Dixie Highway to turn onto the street, grinning profusely as he approaches it quickly. 

But then, a police car pulls out in front of him. 

All hope is lost and abandoned, and that's all Louis can think of as he pulls over. And also, the rather obnoxious laughter of the preteen passengers. That's pretty bad, as well. 

"Sir, I'm afraid you were speeding way over limit." a man with black hair, slightly attractive warns him when he steps on the bus. "I'm going to have to fine you, and maybe a bit more, since you're driving a bus with students whom's safety is lying in your hands."

This is the police officer from last week's fiasco. 

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "How much?"

"A thousand."

What?

Just as Louis is about to spontaneously combust, there's a light tapping on his bus door that sounds familiar. With just a shed of hope, he presses the button to open the door and looks behind the officer. 

It's Harry, thank goodness. 

"Hey, Zayn?" his smooth and raspy voice calls, causing the man in uniform to turn around quickly to give Harry the attention he deserves. 

The officer, better known as Zayn, to Louis anyway, gives Harry a hug. He watches helplessly and checks up on his little passengers. They're fine. 

"What's up?" Harry asks Zayn, glancing at Louis in the process as if his intention is to tease and imply that he's paying attention. That riles Louis up quite a bit. 

Zayn, the officer, glares at Louis for a second before returning his gaze back to Curly. It's almost like his first impression of Louis is pure hatred for some reason. "Just caught a bus driver speeding. Shame, huh?"

Harry shakes his head with a smirk. "Shame." he repeats, and Louis wants to just scream out of frustration. Why this act of betrayal, only a week after saving him from being waist-deep in lawsuits? "Good thing I just dropped off my last student at the shelter down the road! I think I can give him a good talk and he should be fine."

Louis can't see Zayn's face, but he knows without having to take a glance that the policeman is not taking the idea well.

"Okay." he hears, which is a huge surprise in itself. Zayn turns towards him. "We'll let him off this time, but I'm sure it won't be the last." his tone is not friendly, and the cop stares Louis up and down. 

Despite the mood, Harry rolls his eyes playfully. "He'll be fine, Zayn. I'll rough him up, alright? He'll be scared out of speeding. So bad you'll think that I should be a cop myself."

Harry needs to stop talking right about now. 

"Okay, okay." Zayn dismisses him, and Louis was sure he would've done the same if he were in the man's shoes. "Just be careful, okay buddy?" and Harry nods. 

"Bye, Z." he says calmly, and Louis starts to notice that Harry's shaky hands are trembling near the hem of his bright pink polka dot blouse. 

Zayn bids Harry goodbye, and drives off in his little cop car that Louis already despises. And for some reason, he's nervous to be left alone with Harry like this. 

"So..." he starts, buckling himself back into the driver's seat with anxious hands as well. Harry just smiles like an idiot, and God, he's got to stop doing that thing where he's undeniably cute or Louis just might have to go insane. 

Harry picks the front seat to sit down, next to a sleeping sixth grader. "Go ahead then, drive." he madly smiles and Louis grips the steering wheel extra hard. 

"Aren't you going to yell at me like you promised your cop friend?" Louis teases, and Harry falters for a moment before bouncing back with an even larger grin. "You know, 'rough me up'?" and air quotations are involved. 

Harry shrugs, not frowning yet, and points to the fuzzy dice keys in the ignition. "These kids need to go home. It's a Friday. I can just tell you off while you drive."

"I won't pay attention." Louis says quickly, but that's a little white lie because Harrys voice would be the first thing on his mind.

Harry didn't wince for even a second. "Geez, Mr. Tomlinson, just drive-- will ya?" The accent he uses sounds forced and American. 

With a laugh, Louis turns the key just a little bit which results in the engine roaring to life and the bus to vibrate once again. The sensation even earns a cheer from some of the more eager students. 

"Sorry kids!" Harry turns around and yells so that the few people riding the bus can hear. "Your bus driver needs quite the lesson in driving so I'm here to teach him."

They all laugh at that, but Louis doesn't find it very funny. 

He pulls off and drops off two students at the end of the road, the usual spot where Harry and Louis wave to one another as they drive by. 

"What about your bus?" Louis asks after his bold front is back and he has summoned the courage to say a word to Harry. "You can't just leave it in the street."

The bus jolts forward, and Harry steadies himself. He's running his hands through his hair now, but they're still noticeably shaking. "Quick run today. Clocked out at the depot and drove down here, like I always do on my way home."

Louis nods. "Thanks for saving my ass back there, kid."

Harrys eyebrows furrow, which is another cute thing he has a habit of doing and Louis finds himself fidgeting in his seat. "No problem, Louis. Just don't speed next time, alright? It isn't cool."

There's no way he's going to tell Harry the reason for him speeding in the first place. 

"Okay." he gives in and Harry finds himself staring into Louis' eyes. 

The action is mutual. 

*

Harry is helping Louis clock out, about a half an hour later than when him himself usually does. By now he's jittery and on a high of different proportions because frankly, he just talked to the most breathtaking man without passing out. That can take quite the toll on someone. 

"What a weird week." Harry finally makes commentary, chewing his gum a bit loudly. It's winter mint. He wonders if Louis would like some, but doesn't bother to ask. 

Louis just bobs his head and grabs his car keys from his locker. Harry can hear him gulp, and he starts to worry that something is the matter. That maybe he's said something wrong. 

They're walking out of the main building together, when they go to open the door and are stopped by a huge poster on the window besides them. 

It's for the spring break celebration, limited to the bus drivers of the city only. 

To Harry, those are always fun. Eating with the friends he's made while doing his job and entering in raffles for prizes is a nice way to spend the usually frantic weekend. But to Louis, he really doesnt see the point. It is his first year working here after all, but a celebration for spring break? What's the use?

"Are you going?" Harry asks abruptly, even though it seems like he's the one who's been doing the most talking recently. "To the celebration."

Louis shakes his head meekly, and that downs Harry considerably. It would've been fun to hang out with Louis for a little while. Just to chill and talk. But that didn't seem to be a possibility any longer. 

"Come on!" Harry pries. "We can hang out together. Best of friends."

That cracks a smile on Louis' face, and he's achieved his goal. 

Harry: 1. Nervousness? 0.

"Alright." Louis gives in and Harry can't be happier. "Is it formal or informal?"

Harry thinks for a minute, but at the end of the day he thinks it'll be fun to stand out. He always does and it's always a mess. A fun, big, mess. "Formal. Wear your best suit." he answers untruthfully. 

Louis whines like a small dog for a second before pushing the door open with great strength, allowing Harry to slip through as well. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"For me." Harry slips, but Louis just chuckles and loosely hangs his arm around him. 

Harry: 2 points. 

They walk to the worker's car lot together, and Louis' car is nearly the last one left. 

"I'll drive you out to Crescent Lane to get your car back." Louis says smoothly. "Hop in, my car is sexy as hell and I'm sure you'll like it."

Harry giggles and eases into the passenger side, shutting the door carefully but hard enough for it to shut properly. The car smells strongly of cigarettes and linen, but it's an okay combination. 

Another "okay combination", Harry thinks? 

Him and Louis.


	3. Empty Handed

It's one of those nights again. 

The nights where everything is nothing but a pile of empty whiskey bottles on the bedroom floor and tears stains all over the house. 

Harry can't see and all he's doing is crying, the images of Nick screaming out for help while he can only stand and watch burned in the back of his head. He's shaking the thoughts out frantically, pulling at his long curls in a frenzy. 

When the night hits its most terrifying peak, seeing Nick die in front of him while engulfed in a raging inferno, the absolute worst happens. 

Harry's alarm goes off. 

He wipes his reddened and puffy eyes, glancing down at his phone only to see the reminder concerning the celebration that will be taking place tonight. The only problem with this is that Harry is piss drunk and high off of sadness. His mind is in a turmoil and he feels like he could fall over with just one simple blow. 

Louis can't see him like this. He won't let him, and he'd rather cancel his plans on his new friend just to avoid such a thing. 

Then, his phone rings. Great. 

"Hello?" he asks into his cell, his hands shaking so dramatically that it appears he's gone into shock. 

There's a brief silence on the other side and Harry feels his heart skipping a beat. "Harry, are you feeling alright?" Louis' dainty voice says and he really doesn't want to lie right now. The alcohol makes it extra hard to. 

"I'll be there." Harry says curtly, blowing his nose in a tissue rather loudly and starting on his glass of water in an attempt to sober himself up, at least a little. "Louis, just leave me be and I will be there."

"Harry, you don't sound--"

Harry is calm all of a sudden. "Louis, just get your ass over to the venue and I'll see you there. Bye now."

When he hangs up, Harry realizes how much of an effect the alcohol is having on him. And his sober self will never forgive him. 

*

Louis waits patiently, holding a glass of wine full enough to make him feel carefree but not enough to get him quite drunk. After hearing Harry answering the phone like that, distraught and wasted, he's been worried that maybe there's something beneath the surface of the kind bus driver. Maybe he's at his breaking point and Louis surely doesn't want to end up with casualties. 

At half past midnight, Harry stumbles through the front doors wearing a very nice tux, which somehow matches the one Louis is wearing. Everyone else is in jeans and tees, so maybe Harry made an honest mistake. That's okay; they both look dashing, nonetheless. 

Harry walks over, a somber expression on his face but he manages to look happy at the same time. "Hey, Louis. I told you I'd show up," and he winks. Louis bites his lip so hard he thinks it might bleed. As hot as Harry looks right now, Louis can tell that something is still the matter. 

"I knew you would." he grins from ear to ear, looking around at all the people that e normally sees behind the wheel of a bus but are conversing like actual people. Him and Harry have to be the youngest there. "You don't seem like the kind to lie to anyone. Want to sit down?"

Harry smiles, his eyes crossing for a second before a hiccup escapes his lips and his eyes cross once more. It's really cute, to be honest, but knowing that Harry being drunk is the cause for this doesn't make it much better. "Yeah."

Louis gives Harry a brief look, telepathically asking for permission before resting his small hand at the small of Harry's back and gently leading him to the main room. They both sit at a table for two. 

"What do you want to eat?" Louis asks, even though the whole place is set up like a picnic themed buffet and he wants to try everything that's offered. Harry just needs to be treated like a king, though. 

Harry hiccups again before glancing over at the line for the food. "Hotdog, burger... ooh!" he squeals like a little girl does when she sees a pony. "I definitely want that," he coos, and points to a man in the corner of the room. Louis goes mute. 

"He looks like Nick."

He frowns. As much as Louis cares to help Harry, he really can't if he doesn't have the faintest idea what Harry is talking about. "Who's Nick?"

Harrys smile fades quickly. "My ex. He died in a fire from a lit cigarette butt he left by his curtains. See what they can do you, Louis? Do you understand?"

He nods slowly, even though he enjoys a cig or two in between bus runs sometimes. "Why are you talking so much?" he doesn't mean to be rude, but it just slips out and thankfully Harry doesn't seem much bothered by that. 

"When I get sad drunk, I just talk a lot about what makes me sad." Harrys says glumly. His eyes don't leave Louis' gaze, not once. "I always need someone to get fake deep with. And since Zayn isn't here, you're mine for tonight."

Those last few words send a chill down Louis' spine. The way he says them, the raspy tone and the desperation in his voice-- hell, Louis shouldnt be feeling this way. Harry is asking for someone to talk to, not a quickie in the bathroom, though Louis wishes it was the latter. 

"I'll always be here to talk to, Harry." Louis says with as much heartfelt emotion as possible. It's a horrible thought to know that Harry will probably forget this conversation in the morning. "Whenever. Even when you're sober and you're a cute, nice, dork."

Harry pouts like a child, sticking his bottom lip out. "Can't believe Louis thinks that I'm not being nice. I haven't said anything rude yet."

Louis clicks his teeth playfully. "Yet, that is the key word, Harry," he says, and he's enjoying flirting with a drunk Harry-- yes, he's enjoying this a lot. 

The curly boy waves his hand dismissively. "Just get my food. I told you what I want."

"Harry, I can't put a man on your plate." Louis tries to negotiate but Harry stands firm. He even turns away from Louis when he tries to plea with him to change his order. 

So when Louis comes back with a plate that contains a hotdog, a hamburger, and even a complimentary pickle, it's a shock to know that Harry is satisfied. 

"Thanks, Lou." he says quickly, biting into his hotdog. Louis ignores the nickname that is lowkey making him shiver like the room is in minus degrees celsius. "Want a bite?"

It does look tempting. "Yes please," he answers, and Harry bites down deep into the meat and leans toward Louis with the hotdog dangling out of his mouth. "What the hell?" he asks, completely dumbfounded, but takes a bite anyway. It tastes good and they look awfully strange. 

Harry's eyes stare into Louis'. "Your eyes are so pretty." he coos, his words even slower and pronounced than they usually are. Just when Louis is thinking the exact opposite of this, Harry hums, "And I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk." before releasing his grip on the hotdog and leaving it to dangle out of Louis' mouth now. 

Still in a bit of disgust, Louis sets it down on the paper plate and laughs it off. "Styles, you're really fucking weird-- you know that, right?"

"Yeah." he smiles like a proud child. "Thank you. But in all fairness, you just did the same. We're basically even."

Louis gives a half nod, and points to Harry's food. "Eat up before it gets cold and you treat me like a peasant again. I'm not getting your food for you, officer Styles."

He smiles proudly. "I gave you a good scolding about speeding." he takes a bite of his burger before furrowing his brow and biting down on his finger, "Want to hear a pickup line?"

Louis doesn't want to say no at all. "Yes, Harry."

Harry finishes his food before smiling at Louis like the geek he is. "You know why it would be ironic if you got that speeding ticket?"

He bites his finger in interest. This one has got to be good. "Why, Harry?"

"Because you've already got fine written all over you."

Louis finds himself blushing profusely at this. Even though Harry is intoxicated and unaware of what he's saying, he can't help but wonder if that's what Harry truly feels even when he's sober. 

"So do you, Harry." he says, only to blow up his ego even more. Harry bites his lip harshly and nervously scrapes a plastic fork against the empty plate, his eyes still locked on Louis. "You're hot."

"I know." he giggles, before deadpanning. "My ex boyfriend died in a fire. Did I already tell you this?"

Louis lies and shakes his head. He wants Harry to tell him more, to let all of that out of his system and make himself feel better about whatever happened. "Tell me."

Harry folds his hands out on the table and frowns deeply, this being the first time Louis has seen him like this. "I know you're just that bus driver and we just wave to each other and everything, but I already feel close to you Louis. I want you to know that no matter what I say tonight, I hope we can be best friends like Zayn and I."

Louis smiles from a strong feeling of fondness at this. "Okay, Harry. I'm going to listen to you. Promise."

Harry extends his pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

He finds it quite silly, but Louis wraps his pinkie in Harry's and the contact of their fingers sends Louis' frail mind on a trip. 

"See?" he says afterwards, showing Harry his shaking, small, finger. "I promise."

Harry tells Louis everything about that night. 

And Louis can never forget, no matter how easily Harry does after the alcohol wears off.


End file.
